In FY2017 we have started to generate reagents and establish the protocols required to study how interactions between cellular environment and the epitranscriptome impact the RNA-centric regulatory networks. We have constructed cell lines that allow us to control the level of expression of the key components of the m6A pathway. In addition, we have generate constructs that will allow us to capture high quantities of m6A modified RNAs to facilitate downstream analysis. We have also optimized protocols to capture and analyze by high-throughput sequencing sites of RNA modification. These reagents and protocols will be used in the future to determine how RNA modifications modulate RNA function and how changes in metabolic pathways interact with RNA regulatory pathways to determine cellular fitness.